The present invention relates to a knife having a scissors function.
There are multipurpose knives of prior art with a plurality of functions, such as of knife, scissors, and driver. In such a multipurpose knife, a handle rotatably supports implements having various functions. Each implement can be folded into the handle and out of the handle. When the implement is folded into the handle, the implement is in a fold-in position (idling position). When the implement is folded out of the handle, the implement is in a fold-out position (active position).
A conventional multipurpose knife having, for example, a knife function and a scissors function is provided with three blades, one of which functions as a knife and the other two blades function as a pair of scissors. Thus, multipurpose knives generally require a number of parts and have intricate structures, leading to increase in sizes and manufacturing costs of the multipurpose knives. Therefore, a multipurpose knife has been desired that has a simpler structure.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-153081 discloses a foldable scissors having a handle and a pair of blades that are supported to be rotatable with respect to the handle between the idling position and the active position. However, in the scissors disclosed in this publication, the pair of blades always moves interlocking with each other between the idling position and the active position, so that the scissors have no other function. That is, the scissors disclosed in the above official gazette do not have a function of knife.